1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wiring design, and more particularly to a computing device and a method for automatically checking wiring information.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards (PCBs) may include a component layer which is on the top of the PCB, and one or more wiring layers which are inside the PCB. Electronic components, especially high noise components, such as voltage regulators and crystal oscillators mounted on the component layer, may cause electromagnetic inference (EMI) to the signal transmission lines embedded in the wiring layers, as illustrated in FIG. 1A. The electromagnetic inference may degrade signals passing through the signal transmission lines, as illustrated in FIG. 1B.
For avoiding the electromagnetic inference, the signal transmission lines need to be kept away from the high noise components. However, existing PCB wiring software does not alert a wiring engineer of any signal transmission lines near the high noise components. Thus, the wiring engineer must check for this manually. It is time-consuming and troublesome for the wiring engineer to do the check.